


Not dead, but not normal

by LilChicken



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Billy Hargrove Has Powers, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Sibling, Billy has teleksis, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Eleven | Jane Hopper Has Powers, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, M/M, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove is His Own Warning, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Neil has to deal with Billys psychic powers, POV Max, Protective Jim, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, The Author Regrets Nothing, because fuck neil hargrove thats why, the flayed all live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilChicken/pseuds/LilChicken
Summary: Billy Hargrove survives the mind flayer, however he has side effects... Such as psychic powers with differing levels of control. Now home from Hawkins lab hospital. Billy will have to survive his Dad, college, somehow not get conscripted into the army. Maybe  even have a better relationship with Max... Find out why Steve keeps inviting him to play basketball at his place, and finally he has to find out why he has powers in the first place.Eventual steve/billy
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Neil Hargrove, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove & The Party, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Billy Hargrove, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Neil Hargrove/Susan Hargrove, past Billy hargrove and Heather Holloway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. The first night home

Chapter 1

Billy was sitting at the table, trying very hard to eat his dinner, meat lasagna which was his favourite... He was eating slowly, which echoed the silence of the room. Dad focusing on the letters he had built up since his hospital stay.  
He kept focusing on the pieces of lasagna, feeling bizarre like every bite might send his plate across the room. ‘Just one day at a time kid’ Hopper had said, he looked at Max who smiled back at him. Unusual … normally she growled or sneered at him. Her mum looked up also noticing the smile. I suppose if having a life and death experience and ‘being a hero’ doesn’t receive a smile from Max, what will?

“Better than hospital food Billy?” Susan said trying to start a conversation, he nodded,  
“Yeh, after two months you forget what real food tastes like, thank you Susan,” he said, for a second Susan mouth dropped open. He cannot remember every saying an unforced thank you to her. To be honest everything was the same since he was in Hawkins lab which doubled as the hospital for the flayed. Max had grown a bit, Susan had too but out. Max said she has ate her feelings.  
Billy didn’t know she cared.

His Dad, put down the pile of letters, “Well didn’t you do well for yourself?” he said the sneer present as he stuffed his mouth full of lasagne, it was if he couldn’t decide rather, he wanted to eat or talk… so he decided to do both. “Free two months of health care, a free ride at Indiana university, 250,000 dollars, a pension every month for ever with increasing interest, and a full pardon for any and all crimes.” His Dad took another swig of beer.  
Neil did visit Billy (according to his roommate) and would sit next to his bed side when he was still out to it… but something happened and the security had to drag him away. Probably the day he found out him the money was in his account and he became furious that Billy now eighteen didn’t have to give his Father any.

Max looked at him sympathetically, he looks at Neil, all the things he can do coming to him. ‘It won’t cover killing your Dad kid,’ Hoppers voice went into his head. ‘Just play nicely and call me if he loses his shit,’ he took a deep breath. As the cutlery Susan wasn’t touching started to rattle. “I heard Hopper got more, and the Byers I work hard my whole life and the freaks…”  
“Neil,” Susan said, indicating the cutlery, Neil instead of looking afraid, sneered at him. His distaste of his son being a ‘freak’ obvious.  
“I’m sorry,” he said to Susan as the cutlery stopped shaking, she nodded sympathetically.  
“I can’t believe they let you out of that lab,” he sneered. Taking another swig of his beer, “run studies on you like that other kid.”  
“El” Max intervened, “they shut the lab down Neil, only Billy got powers,” she looked at him, her eyes wide… As if him being locked in a lab would be terrible.  
“I am very glad not to be a lab experiment,” he finished, Dad leered, but truth be told the government ‘wanted to make friends’ with him and El, encase the commies come knocking again or something, better to have a group of freaks happy to defend the USA than locked in a lab.  
“Well Els powers are cooler,” Max chimed in, “she makes robots move and can see where people are.” He smiled at her, “maybe you two can team up and be a super hero duo.” She said her eyes wide. He chuckled at this despite himself. He does remember her sitting at his bedside, Max was reading Xmen comic books and writing on a note pad, documenting his abilities… using a bloody comic book as a reference.  
He remembers at one point, that she said she is trying to figure out a super hero name for him and El, what they were suited to….  
“As long as I am not the side kick, and I don’t have to wear tights” he said surprising himself of the friendly tone of his voice. This caused Max to smile, her childhood face unannoyed for once, even Susan looked happy.  
Neil on the other hand, slammed his hands on the table, his breath caught and the rattling of the cutlery started again, “We are going to forget this happened, and once you go off to college you will forget about it too.” Neil’s word was once the law, but now….  
Now Billy felt ….  
Different.

The cutlery started to shake more, and the cups, “stop it,” Neil said going to reach over the table to him…. To grab him… However, he stopped mid action and looked sideways, as his cutlery started to move edging closer to him. He sank back in his chair.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, Dads face getting angrier and angrier, the cutlery now started pulsating on the table and the cups starting spinning almost emptying their content. “I-I can’t.” Max looked at him Neils angry face going red, and the shaking objects. Max grabbed his hand, looking at him with her big child eyes.  
“Billy breathe,” Max said softly, “deep soothing breaths,” he nodded slowly and the plates and cups slowly stopped moving, although the cutlery still tingled a little. He took a deep breath before trying again.  
He took deep breaths.  
“About the money,” he said as Neil sneered, he pulled out of his back pocket, threw it to Neil a circles around a few different property’s. “There’s a few good places for sale, close to town, and schools for Max,” he paused and schooled Neils face, he was also had a schooling look of his face, “I thought I’d buy a house for you all, before I go off to college.” Maxs face changed at once looking at the house, he picked some cheap ones, ones that Neil will have to fix, his idea was to give him something to do which didn’t involve child endangerment or domestic abuse. Neil looked at the circled ones, all under 30 k. Hawkins was cheap compared to califronia, but still he wasn’t going to waste all of his money on Neil. He looked at Max who looked at the houses over Neils arm smiling. 

“Oh billy it’s awesome, it’s a double story, holy shit look how big the back yard is.” She said pointing to the cheapest house. Susan looked shocked as well, her eyes wide, like… she couldn’t believe it.

“There is a few for sale so it’s up to you, we can go check it out on the weekend if you like.” He cut the lasagne, Neil glaring at him, he looked over to his dad.  
“I thought it would make you happy Dad, your own home no mortgage, and since you have put roots down here why not make it official.” He took a mouth full of soda. ‘No beer with the pills son,’ Dr Sam had said.  
“And why are you doing that Billy,” he sneered “so you can lord it over me,” he almost rolled his eyes. Actually yes, but for other reasons. He forced a smile at his Father.

“No Dad of course not, just wanting to do right thing by you guys. Respect and responsibility right. I am planning to use the rest of the money to set myself up, but I didn’t want you to think I am ungrateful to you,” also he didn’t want max to worry about shitty rentals for the rest of her life. Last year that would of already be halfway to califronia… but now…

Neil grabbed the newspaper looking at the houses, “and then what billy you disappear why we have over priced power bills, rates are you paying for that too?” He took a deep breath focusing on the still moving cutlery.  
“I’m only trying to be a good son,” he said looking into the lasagne, Neil didn’t say anything to that, he looked up, I mean fuck how many sons buy there abusive Fathers a house. “The houses there a bit of a fixer upper, but I know you would do such a great job fixing it up you would be able to sell if you want and live in a better place. Maybe even retire earlier.” Neil edged in his seat, Neil always claimed to be better than the contractors in California… although Billy had never seen him actually do trade stuff. “The only ones for sale are fixer uppers, but I guess that’s all Hawkins has,” he shrugged. Neil squinted, “Dads great on the tools,” he lied through his teeth.  
“So it’s a gift,” Neil said finally after a long pause, “your not expecting me to pay you back.” He nodded all forced smiles. Susan was still in shock while Max was trying to work out how many ramps she can build.  
“So you know how much I appreciate and respect you,” Billy finally said and Neil actually smiled. Obviously thinking he must be father of the bloody year to get his son to buy him a house. “I just thought it would be better than leaving you all in a rental...” Neil looked at Susan 

“I think it’s such a lovely thought” Susan said noticing the clock, “and we can talk about it more after we finish,” Max nodded, her eyes bright. He finished first, taking a drink of soda, “Would it be okay if I have a smoke before I clean up?” Susans eyes widened, normally they had to fight for him to do anything, but she just smiled nodding.  
He went outside sitting down and lit his smoke. He knew he had to keep his powers a secret, with only a few select people knowing, as he breathed out the smoke, he heard a noise from the back door, and max walked down and sat next to him.  
“Are they fighting?” He asked, she shook her head, he looked at her red hair so red… almost like blood.  
“No but Neil is angry that you have more money than his ever seen” she said, he smiled a little at that. “Are you going back to California?” She asked, he couldn’t help but notice the fear in her voice. looked up to the black sky. He could imagine it, going home back to what he would do before surf and hang around with Wayne and Sid. Living off his pension. 

He flinched he would hate to admit it, but he knew he knew, that eventually he would much up levitate a board or a can or something… and they would talk. They would tell everyone and before he knew it, it would be pitch forks and ‘off with his head’  
Also he was pissed that Susan wrote to them to say he was dying in the hospital and he didn’t get a visit or, even a phone call.

“I have free college here,” he said looking at the sky. Because that was the sensible thing to do. “It may be best to not go back,” he said smiling, “can you imagine me surfing at the moment, I could make the fish and shells float around me,” Max chuckles, “it could give people a heart attack.”  
“It would be a sight,” he chuckled, he felt surprising happy talking to Max, he didn’t feel the anger he once felt towards her.  
He knew it was better than to not see his friends again, that hurt, but he had to go low profile.  
“Are you really buying us a house,” Max said her eyes hopeful, he nodded, and actually ruffled her hair.  
“That’s the idea shitbird, you can have your own room and paint your bedroom any colour you want.” Her eyes went wide and she hugged him. It was a shock but it was nice…  
“Mum and Dad never owned there own house we were always moving around…” She looked a him.  
“Well now your stuck here, in Hawkins,” she smiled, although happy.  
They washed up in silence, he washed and Max dried, liked they have been doing it for years. He caught himself smiling at the red head splashing the water at her and she flicked the towel at him. No one argued or anything.  
As he put the dishes on the drying rack he noticed they were moving. Just softly. Max smiled at him. And when he had finished put her hand on his. “It will get better soon.” 

Neil rocking back and forward on the small chair like he was waiting for a mistake. He of course did nothing to help, just sat there.  
He looked around for susan, she wasn’t there he heard the toilet flush.  
She eventually came in all smiles. Neil nodded, and they demanded they sit on the couch. Billy turned to Max who seemed nervous.  
Susan looked pale, but she was all smiles. 

Neil sat on the chair across from them, Susan next to him. He tried in his head to think about what the news could be? Knowing his luck, it was going back to California. Maybe Dad was getting a lobotomy.  
“We have such exiting news for you guys,” Susan said her smile Neil nodded, “I’m six months pregnant,” and just like that the newly dried dishes started to shake.  
Well shit.


	2. Houses and cars

Billy bought a brick house on Monday. Mere days after getting out of hospital.  
They all went to see it the weekend before, it was huge five bedrooms, two bathrooms, attic, basement, even a study nock. It was in the rich person neighborhood and would have once been the best house in the street, but now it was a fixer upper. The walls needed to be painted, the kitchen needed to be updated, one of the doors of the cabinet actually fell into Max’s hand when she went to see if her cereal would fit in there.  
She expected Neil to scream and yell about the fact she broke the cupboard. But he only grunted and told her and the now being held cabinet door to put it on the ground.  
The garage needed to replaced, the bathrooms were old, the stairs creaked and all the doors needed to be replaced. But otherwise, she loved the house. ‘It had good bones’ the contractor said when he inspected it. ‘Wiring is good, plumbing good, roofs okay, no pests’  
Surprising Billy asked her if she could be happy here. She had never lived in a double story house before. She said she could be.

Billy went to the previous owners personally, an old couple whose house was too much for them now. They had downgraded two years ago and the house was still on the market... just slowly decaying away. He paid for the house in cash and had his name on the deed. Max expected a fight about this, but in the end only Billy’s name could be on the deed, Neil owed money as he had credit card debt and had fines.  
Max remembered when Billy would get in trouble Neil would beat him, but when it was Neil oh no it was the polices fault. 

Billy simply said when that happened that Neil would be able to pay off the debt now, they were saving money with rent, shocking Neil agreed.  
Billy paid 23 thousand dollars cash to the owners. The owners were so shocked the people agreed to give them the keys the next day.  
They were shocked a teenager bought it, Billy had lied and said he received an inheritance from his grandparents. And so, Him, his Dad, pregnant step mum and sister were going to move in. Billy and his Dad would fix the place up and live there… Billy said he was looking forward to coming home at college breaks and how the house changed,  
The sent flowers and chocolates.  
Max thought they wanted to adopt him.

To be honest having a step brother with super powers was well… bitchin. Although they went through a lot of plates and glasses. Especially when Neil was around. Max couldn’t blame him for that, if Neil beat her up and she had psychic powers she would turn his guts out. But according to Billy’s pardon which was now sitting on the fridge. It only covered from his birth to the date of discharge from the hospital, although it covered the whole USA it didn’t cover killing his Dad…  
No honestly it said it on the pardon.  
‘This pardon does not cover any crimes affected after said date, as well as death of Family members.’  
Billy wasn’t an asshole now…well as much as one. He didn’t yell, or swear or be mean his mood swings were less. He was still recovering so on Dr Sam’s orders he had to stay home. Not that he had much choice, Hawkins was small compared to California and Billy didn’t have many people he could visit not like Cali. Tommy H was away somewhere, so he was stayed at home a lot recovering… Sleeping. But he would smile at her, he helped her with her skate board, moving stuff in the house and they both agreed that Mum having the baby was gross.  
A big plus.

Neil had been oddly nice to Billy; he would ruffle his hair when he would come home. Max thought he was trying to relax Billy so less plates and glasses would break.  
But Neil touching Billy caused it to happen more. Thankfully she doubted Neil noticed, Neil was focused on fixing the new house. Buying things, they couldn’t afford, and Billy made it clear HE was NOT paying for it all. Neil snared at him at this, but said nothing. He put one of his big TVs in the living room, (Probably bought on credit which was why he was in the mess he was) and dragging Mum to see paint samples or bathroom fittings. Neil acted like it was his house and not Billy’s but Billy didn’t seem to care.  
Billy was focused on other things, like learning how to move plates with his mind without breaking them.  
They would sit in Billys room with old cans lined up and Billy would focus and the cans would move to him, or smash, causing her to whoop every time she would clap. Billy would smile and mop up his bleeding nose.  
Max wondered why she was here until she worked out, she was his fan club and cheer leading squad… California Max would be horrified at her, but Hawkins max.. Well  
She couldn’t help it. Having Billy with powers was bitchin….  
Even if he lost his powers tomorrow, they had memories, and Neil could never hurt him again…  
The only thing the mind flayer did right.

They even did a trick where they lined all of Neils beers up and Billy crushed them but than refreshed them and so they looked brand new… They both stood in the corridor watching like spy’s when an unexpecting Neil went into the fridge and opened the beer, it sprayed all over him, hell it ever dripped down his pants leg. The than started swearing and trying to stop the cheap beer spraying everywhere.  
Shit it was funny.  
As it happened they tried to hold down their laughter as they covered there mouths and ran into his bedroom, laughing widely… more so when Neil opened another beer for the same thing to happen.

She liked this new Billy, the one that laughed and they shared things together, like they really were Family. He seemed a lot happier.

She had to admit though if California Billy got his powers pardon or not, Neil would be dead.  
That was it.  
Neil would be dead.  
He would have probably smashed in the shitty rental they lived in, and not cared about her Mum or her, death. And be happy to be rid of them.  
And their deaths would have been … probably explained with a grieving Bill looking innocent.. Maybe as an earth quake or fire, or plumbing accident, who cares it California things happen… No one would think of seventeen year old with psychic powers.  
But now, Hawkins Billy bought them a house to live in, an awesome house, no mortgage no late rent notices, no eviction… expect from Billy.  
He has opened doors for them… provided better than she had to admit her dad or Neil ever could.  
She owed him everything, the house although they had barely moved felt like home. She knew she had to keep on Billys good side, but something told her… deep, deep down, and maybe she was naïve, but Neil was more likely to get the eviction notice than her Mum, her and new baby brother or sister.

And he called her his sister, to the old people when he bought the house, he had never done that before. It made her heart swell.  
Maybe Neil knew the chances of his son giving him the boot was high as well as Neil had been over bearing to Mum recently getting things for the baby, saying ‘how wonderful it would be, having a child together’ like he had turned a leaf. Like he had changed….  
Max knew better. 

Billy avoided Neil like the plague and since Neil was fixing the new place and they were busy moving from one house to another it was easy to do.  
Sadly Billy could not jump in the Camaro and drive away, since the mall incident… The Camaro … , was now sitting in a pile, at least they bought it back she thought, but you know due to the fact, it got hit by the mind flayer, caught on fire and hit Steve. It was no longer operational and needed to go to Camaro heaven. Billy had been car less forcing him to use Mums car, Mum didn’t mind she offered to drive him where ever he wanted or take her car.  
He thanked her and said was looking to buy a new car with his money.

Neil who bought Billy the last Camaro was still going on about its loss…. Although wisely not to Billy. He liked complaining about the loss of it especially as the Camaro was for Billys sixteenth birthday and was brand new. Just off the production line and nicer than his pickup. Neil acted like the Camaros death was Billys fault and not the mind flayers. 

Max honestly didn’t know Neil knew Billy enough to buy him such a bitching car. That was the part that shocked Max, well that and he didn’t have the money for his own new car, let alone Billys… And it honestly wasn’t something Neil would think appropriate for his son; He could see Neil buying Billy a cheap boring car not a brand-new blue sports car.  
Although it screamed Billy.  
Max felt surprising sad when the Camaro went to the wreckers, she wanted to give it a proper burial but Neil laughed at her, and wanted to know where they would put it. So instead her and Billy stood on the porch with mugs of hot chocolate when it went away.  
Like a guard of honour.

When they moved into the new house, Billy somehow arranged with the real-estate agent to finish the rent the next weekend, have the paperwork signed and organise a rental trailer in a whole day, how he managed this in Hawkins Max will never know.  
Neil took leave from work to fix the place up but after a day, Neil gave tick of approval so they could move in. Max thought he finally realised how much work was involved with renovating and just said ‘shit’ so they all moved it,

Despite the … fact the cupboards were not suitable for cereal. Max loved it, her room was huge, it had cupboards (still standing) and there was not just a living room with the kitchen, but a second living room, which was next to Billys room.  
A fight nearly occurred when Billy started putting his weights and work out stuff in the second living room…. At the same time Neil wanted to put his second tv there, and old baseball trophies. Max just stood there watching the two of them, standing in the entry of the lounge room, Neil holding his box of trophies. Billy levitating his weights, in mid air nose slowly bleeding.  
A stalemate if Max ever saw one.

Mum gasped seeing this, and held her shoulder. Well… clenching her shoulder, she had to admit seeing Billys psychic powers putting Neil in his place, was kinda cool, I mean it is Billys house.  
Neils face was comical the entire time, anger, annoyance fear creeping on his face in thirty seconds.  
“Dad why don’t you put your things in the basement, the old owners said we can keep pool table and couches down there because they couldn’t get it out.” Max held her breath at Billys words, to anyone else they were polite respectful. But to Neil they were impacting his superiority, Neils eyes narrowed, and opened his mouth a few times. Max stood in the hallway watching the scene Billys weights were still floating in mid air, god Max wished Billy would use them to push Neil over. “You use to like playing pool when you took me to the bar,” Max could smell the bitterness in that line. Neil silent was more deadly than Neil screaming. And he just still stood there eyeing the second lounge room, and its prime realestate for a man cave… she almost opened her mouth to say its Billys house, but shut it. “You and susan get the master bedroom with the next door bathroom, I get the bedroom and second living room, on the other side of the house because of the back windows so the street can’t see me,” Shit that make sense. And it was freaky because it was Billy making sense.  
She just stood there watching them, Billys weights still going up and down,  
In the end Neil turned away and put his TV and trophies in the basement. ‘For the pool table.’ 

Max looked around the other houses, everyone was perfect, as she skated up and down the street.. Steve didn’t live far away, actually just down the street, although she didn’t tell Billy that. They were now in the rich kid street.

Max noticed her bedroom had been painted in pink, pink. She ran out to scream at Neil and his out-dated women beliefs. Until she had heard Billy screaming, she ran down stairs to find him standing outside. Neil wasn’t standing over him, but was in the doorway, as she looked at Billy she noticed he was smiling almost whooping.  
The scream was in happiness.  
Such a girly scream.. she would have to remember that for later.  
Out in the drive way was a blue Camaro.  
Complete with a giant bow on the bonnet. It looked even newer than the old one, she noticed there was a note on it and she looked over his shoulder.  
‘To Billy,  
Congrats on the new place  
Please keep safe and no more speeding.  
Enjoy’

Surprising when Billy jumped in the car, his mouth all smiles and screaming in happiness. The keys which were in the initiation turned and turned the Camaro. The engine it was even louder than the old Camaro.  
How was that possible?

Neil started to look around the Camaro like he was still processing what had happened. He looked at the card, and his moustache twitching. He looked at the paperwork to find out who sent it to him, but all the paperwork said was giving owner ship to Billy.  
“Max jump in” he screamed, which shocked Max, he wanted her for the test ride? Neil who had to be control looked at the Camaro.  
“We should make sure it’s safe,” she expected Billy to scream ‘fuck off dad’ before driving into the sunset. However, he nodded, jumped out of the still running car, turned it off.  
Neil nodded and began marching them into the house. Max was afraid. He then turned to Billy, Max and pregnant mum. He crossed his arms Infront of his chest. Max held her breath, and waited for the tirade.  
“Billy, you can’t just jump in a car that rocked up at the house with a bow on it, what if the commies sent it to us, what if was going to blow up once you turned it on,” Billys face turned, from happy about the car, to actual fear… Max waited for the still packed boxes to start to move, however nothing did.  
“Your right, that was stupid,” Billy finally coincided, Neil nodded although he was surprised that he was being agreed to. Father and son stood across from each other, Billy looked sheepish.  
“Well let’s check it out,” Neil finally said.  
The paper work said the car was sent from a dealer near Bloomington, Neil called the dealership but  
it was paid for in cash and the instructions were to leave it out front of the house. No one could remember who bought the car.  
They seemed more concerned that he wanted a refund on it to be honest. Max noticed the phone ‘cut out’ before Neil could demand a refund, and Max passed Billy a box of tissues before someone noticed.

Neil fiddled around with the Camaro for almost two hours, Billy looking at him as through terrified he would break it on purpose Max spent it fiddling with her skateboard, trying to see busy but all she wanted to do was go for the test drive.  
Finally, the car was deemed safe and the keys were given to Billy.

Billy waited no time, “MAX CAR” he used to yell that to her, when she was going to school with him but today, he was grinning. “Let’s take this baby for a spin,” The engine roared and he jumped in the driver seat Max looked at her mum who nodded although she was saying to drive slowly. And just like old times the Camaro zoomed away.  
The of them two hooted and laughed as they zoomed through the rich people houses, (not speeding of course) “This car is so awesome Billy” she screamed Billy who was laughing, “who do you think sent you the car?” she said, he shrugged.  
“I don’t know the government, star court mall who cares, I got my Camaro back, it was my dream car when I was a kid, use to have pictures up all around my room,” they both wooed as he went to the gas station filled It with gas and they both drove around some more, wooing in happiness. 

“Camaro 2.0 you are bitching” he screamed. Despite the first car being fast this one went to zero to sixty in record time. Eventually they pulled over near the quarry. He turned the engine off looking at Max “Listen Max, Kid I’ve known I’ve been a jerk and I’m sorry.” Max turned to him, she could not believe what she was hearing… he was admitting it, and he was sorry. And even more, he did seem sorry. Maybe his life and death experience with the mind flayer made him more apologetic. 

“You didn’t deserve what happened to you, what the mind flayer did to you, you were so brave,” he smiled a little, he turned his head. “I know now that Neil hurt you that night at the Byers, I am sorry I got you in trouble, really sorry, I am sorry I ran away, I am sorry I drugged you and took the car.” They had never talked of that night before. Billy looked at her, and offered his hand placing it on her lap. Which she placed her hand on his.  
“If you forgive me, I forgive you,” he finally said.  
“I forgive you,” she said easily.  
“And I forgive you as well.” She smiled, he tilted his head to her, he seemed nervous “Max… I gotta ask something,” she nodded, she waited for it; the tirade about Neil, how he hated them all, or even asking Max about El and her powers… to be honest the question would be about El and her powers seemed the most likely. He looked sheepish and then took a deep breath, he let it out all at once.  
“You know how babies are made right?” he said seriously. Max blinked a single blink and then exploded with laughter.  
“Yes Billy, I do.” He seemed relieved, actually relieved. He whipped his sweaty brow.  
“Thank fuck, I mean... I was worried I would have to give you the birds and the bees talk.” She exploded with laughter having to hold her stomach. He even chuckled a bit himself. They sat in silence for a minute. 

“Promise me if Neil hurts you, or your Mum or the baby,” he flinched at that thought like it was physically painful, “that you will tell me,” he looked at the quarry, “call me when I am at college. Use a code or something,” Max grinned, that sounded so cool a code word… like they were undercover.  
“Like Neil is being a great dad,” he laughed, he seemed happy at this, like he got the joke  
“Too obvious, what about you did a 420 on your skate board,” she nodded. There was no way Neil or mum would know that a 420 didn’t exist. She nodded. “I am hoping,” he said moving in the car, “that the house will keep him busy, to keep him away from us, I picked the cheapest dump I could, sorry you got to live there.” But Max turned her head,  
“Billy are you kidding its awesome I’ve never lived in a house I can put my posters up and paint it myself,” she remember the paint, “I think Neil painted my room pink,” she said crossing her arms across her chest, how did she forget about that. He laughed, actually laughed,  
“Why Mad max you don’t like the pink bedroom like a real princess,” she glared at him, more  
“Well take the room next to me, its blue smaller though that room though, the baby can have the pink room,” she narrowed her eyes.  
“Its so gross Mum is having a baby,” she said finally, “there both so old,” Billy smiled at this, “your lucky you get to go to college, I have to put up with the crying screaming poppy baby.” Billys smile faded a little.  
“Don’t you go changing all the diapers Max, let Neil pull his fair share.” She laughed at this, but Billy wasn’t amused.  
“When are you going to college,” he tilted his head, and shoved a letter from his back pocket. It was from the university of Indiana 45 minutes away, near Bloomington. It was confirming their offer for a full scholarship including meals and accommodation (single room) for an Accounting degree. He started in spring. Which was months away “I missed the fall semester being in hospital and all that” 

“Your going to be an accountant,” she said tilting his head, she couldn’t see it, Billy in a suit doing peoples taxes. Billy shrugged, she always thought Billy would do a sporty job like a permanent life guard or basketball coach or something. He nodded, shifting in the seat.  
“I only applied to college in Cali,” he explained to Max, “they must have had places in accounting because Harrington, who didn’t get into college, got the same offer as me scholarship and all. I accepted the same day.” He looked around, “well at least I think I did, Steve Harrington’s Father kept going on about how wonderful it was, and I think I asked for him to send my acceptance note… which I can’t remember writing,” Max grinned.  
She was the one who wrote his acceptance letter to the college to Bloomington, as Billy was as high as a kite, on pain meds. Lying on his bed plucking at the lights. When he was more coherent, he would ask ‘why the fuck is Steve the hair my roommate, I got exoist powers that should get me my own room.’ Dr Sam said he was worried Billy would run away or something and Steve agreed to be his roommate… Steves parents would sit across from their son and stare at Billy. While things floated and he would go on drug induced tirades about ‘being too cold.’ She expected Steves parents to complain about their son next to the loon with psychic powers, but actually Max thought they wanted to adopt him.  
They would bring him muffins, and once Steves mum while crying hugged Billy for saving their precious ‘Steveie poo’, something Max wouldn’t let Steve forget ever.  
Even Steves Dad who told Steve that ‘that creature the commies summoned really mucked him up huh?’ seemed to like him. Max wasn’t sure if the mind flayer gave him powers, no one else had powers, Heather Holloway who was also in the hospital was only allowed to visit with guard present and she didn’t have powers.  
She remembered when Neil was there, he was quiet at home, when Billy was in the hospital. Billy would always ‘sleep’ when Neil was around. He would bring in Billys clothes and chocolate bars he liked but Billy hated.  
Once Stevens dad actually walked over to him and shook his hand saying about what a ‘great hero’ he raised, Neil didn’t know what to say. The man actually said how ‘great it is’ that the USA were rewarding the kids with college. Steves Dad went on to ask what parenting style he would use to ‘raise such a brave hero.’ That caused Billy to float his hospital records at the front of the bed, and Neil looked at it with fear. ‘I am .. ah sure they will find a cure for that soon, I am sure he will be better before he comes home,’ Stevens dad said, Steve nodded eating his muffins.  
‘As if they are letting him come home,’ Neil said crossing his arms, ‘he is a lab experiment now,’ Steves Dad seemed shocked… After Neil left (without her) Steve’s Dad actually said if things got bad Billy could stay with them… but probably in the basement as they were worried about their china and glass vases.  
Max remembered El hiding in the Wheelers basement, would that be Billys fate hiding in a basement eating eggos?

“I didn’t get into anywhere in Cali, must be my police record.” Billys voice came to her, knocking her out of her thoughts he laughed at that and she smiled.  
“You have a pardon now,” he nodded, but he said nothing “oh well at least it’s not liberal arts or something,” he chuckled at that.  
“God what would Neil say,” he said, still laughing he turned the car on. But Max…. she wanted to talk more; she was busting to talk to him.  
“What can you do with your powers,” she said all at once, Billy seemed surprised but he smiled,  
“Well Mad Max at the moment I have the power to have constant nose bleed, headaches and keeping the general store in business.” Her eyes widened he smiled again, and tilting his finger the paperwork went from Maxs hand to his. She clapped in happiness. He laughed even as his nose began to bleed.  
“You need a Yoda,” she said at once looking at him, Billy seemed confused “like from star wars, Billy you got to watch star wars the force is kinda like your powers, anyway yoda teaches luke how to use the force and gives him advice.” Billy chuckled at this, “Well Mad Max if we find someone who has powers like mine, which isint El,” he added quickly “Hopper thinks I may hurt her or something, and i am not going against the chief." Billy nodded, Hopper was stupid, but El mentioned that some important scary people came to the house, and talked to Hopper... she didnt know what that was about. "So someone else... and I will gladly attend psychic lessons,” she clapped at this… Now she has a mission.

They eventually drove home, Mum was all smiles and even Neil smiled although he was drinking beer, so it could be that he has beer.  
Mum put dinner on the table. “How was that kids?” She said as she put dinner down on the table, Billy nodded, and mentioned about how he was glad he had his car back.  
“I’m glad you’re on time, you know I hate it when your late” Neil was all said to Billy, as he scoffed down his steak, next to Neil his glass began to move, shutter and then eventually fall off the table smashing.  
“Damn its billy,” Neil said slamming his fists on the table. Billy looked up, pale and nose bleeding. 

“I’m sorry,” Billy said he stood up and went to get the well-used broom. Neil grabbed his arm, and Maxs breath hitched.  
“I told you to keep it under control,” suddenly Neils remainder steak started to float. “I know you can be normal,” he looked at Billy, “I know you’re not like…”  
“Neil,” Susan almost screamed Neil looked at her, and noticed his dinner was floating. He let Billy go, and Billy slank to get the broom, Niels mash potatoes, beans and steak stayed floating. Neil looked at it. Although afraid it would zap him if he ate it. Max hoped it would. Billy was leaning on the counter, breathing.  
“Billy, stop it,” Neil said to Billy whose back was to them, Billy didn’t answer “Billy stop it,” Neil got up, and Max breath hitched.  
“I can’t” Billy said he turned eyes full of tears, “I can’t stop it”, the cutlery began to rattle and Maxs mash began to float which she didn’t mind. Maybe now she wouldn’t have to eat it? Neil stood near Billy, “I’m trying but you keep upsetting me, and I am scared- I am terrified that I will do something bad if it keeps happening.” His nose wasn’t bleeding yet was the first thing Max noticed.

Neil took a back step, “you- you are saying you might hurt me, after everything-“  
“I don’t want to” Billy all but screamed, “but you keep upsetting me, threatening me, after I buy you a fucking house” Maxs mash potato was floating and so was her plate, actually everything was floating now including the table. Max looked at Billy, he seemed so upset. She got out of her chair, Neil looked at her and she slowly went to Billy hugging him, She wanted to scream I HATE NIEL TOO. But she didn’t just hugged him tight. And he hugged her back.  
“You’re such a good big brother.” Neil looked at Billy, he went to speak and noticed the table was floating. Niels eyes were large.  
“Perhaps we could ah, go for a walk Neil Mum said, Neil looked at Billy the still moving items and food.  
“Yes, a walk seems nice.” And just like that the two stalked out of the house for a walk. 

Billy stopped hugging and leaned on the bench, at least that was still on solid ground “I need a yoda.” He announced, “I cant keep moving objects and shit,” Max folded her arms.  
“Well your Dad shouldn’t be so .. shit,” he smiled a little at this, but took deep breaths. Slowly the table went down… But Maxs mash potatos was on the floor. “Max go upstairs okay kid,” Max nodded “unpack your room,”

Mum and Neil eventually came back, Billy was sitting on the couch waiting for them. Max kneeled near the bannister. Neil said nothing but put his un levitating dinner in the microwave. “You know I only want you to be a real man Billy, and to…” he stopped, “I am sure we can all find a way to live in harmony.” Max almost laughed. As if, Neil just wanted to live in a free house. And he was very aware that if Billy willed it, he could kick them all out.

“Me too Dad,” holy shit, what Max couldn’t believe It “but that harmony will never happen if raise your fists.” Billy went to turn away. "Oh by the way," Neil said sneering at his son, "I got a call from the government they are coming tomorrow to talk to Billy,” he sneered a little smirk in place. “I bet they are here to drag you away.” Well Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the important peope

They came around ten the next morning three of them; Dr Sam from the lab, he wasn’t involved in the old lab, but he knew … somethings about special humans.  
The next man was a high ranking General in full uniform his front basically covered in medals. He was tall with a buzz cut which reminded her of Neil, so therefore she hated him at once. Dr Sam introduced him as General William in which the General actually smiled and said it would be easy to remember he said pointing to Billy.  
The third man looked like he was wearing a wig, and a fake moustache they said his name so quickly, Hubs, husb, buhs,? Max missed it. She thinks they said he is the head of the anti-communism committee or something like that. Max assumed that is why he was in disguise.  
Max didn’t like them at all… were they here to take Billy away?

Mum fussed around making them drinks and serving cakes, Neil sat on the couch on the right, her on the left Billy in the middle. Neil being next to Billy which stressed him out Max could tell, but nothing moved.  
They sipped tea Mum finally sat down on the arm chair cakes in front of them on a coffee table, Max supposed if he had to, he could use his physic powers he could flip the table and flee in the Camaro, but what if there were more outside? She was interrupted by the doctor, who put his cup down.  
“So, I hear that you bought this house Billy?” Billy nodded, looking at the General worriedly, who sat still.  
“Yes, Sir last week, sorry about the mess, we are still unpacking.” The general smiled a little.  
“That’s okay, so all of you are living together,” they nodded, “that is excellent” the anti commie guy nodded, he seemed pleased, “It’s nice, good bones.” He said sipping his tea, “they say to buy the … house in need of fixing in the best neighborhood.” Max knew he meant worst house.

“I haven’t stopped working on it, since he got the place,” Neil intervened, the General smiled at that. Max wanted to scream that Neil is the worst self reno man in history, including the dodgy contractors that take money and never do the job. He replaced the squeaky doors in the house and somehow made them more squeaker, and the old paint looked better than Neils paint job.

“Fixing it up together are you son? Holding the wood and posts for your old man, are you? Making it a Father and son job before you go off to college.” Anti Commie man said, the man must be delusional like their life was a sit com and Neil isn’t a jerk, Billy looked at Neil and opened his mouth to speak but Neil spoke over him scoffing.  
“As if I would let him, the freak would break everything, powers or not,” he leaned forward to Dr Sam, “have you found a way to fix him yet?” jamming his thumb into Billys shoulder the anti commie guy looked Shocked and shared a look with the general, whos eyes narrowed. Dr Sam shook his head.  
“No Mr Hargrove, like I told you at the hospital there is no going back.” Dr Sam said finally. Neil groaned. Dr Sam, looked at Billy again, and smiled, “How have you been Billy, sleeping okay? Eating well? Do you have any pain?”  
“I have been okay Sir, sometimes it’s hard to sleep, I keep thinking of what happened,” The general nodded he seemed to understand Billys plight “I am eating good… I ah, eat whatever Susan put in front of me,” he said a side glance to Susan who smiled, “she’s a good cook.” Anti commie man the general and Dr Sam smiled at that. But Max wanted to laugh, her Mum was an okay cook at the best of times, but she supposed better than Neil… who didn’t cook. “and I get headaches sometimes, my shoulder and ribs hurt, especially when I am moving stuff, nose bleeds too, but that’s it.”, Dr Sam nodded again.  
“When we last met, you were having trouble controlling your powers,” he said looking at Billy, “especially when afraid or anxious, but now I can see even though” he gave Neil a side glance, “you have more control than before, but is this still occurring?” Max opened her mouth to say Billy was fine, but Neil interpreted.  
“He broke three plates this week, and four glasses” Neil said from the table, Dr Sam smiled sympathetically, Max looked at Dr Sam, “let alone levitated my dinner, and the whole damn table.” The general looked at Billy. His eyes narrowed.  
“I take it Mr Hargrove that …. You were with Billy, in all of these incidents.” Neil nodded; the general narrowed his eyes. Max thought for a second that the general would slap Neil. But he didn’t.  
“There have been no reports on unusual activity in Hawkins… well expect conspiracy theories, and some santinic sightings” the general said, he actually smiled at Billy “that is good son,” Neil opened his mouth almost to say ‘what about my dinner,’ but didn’t. “Keep low profile, and all will be well.” The anti commie guy coughed and the other two nodded.

“your.. .abilities. We have found only a few other Hawkins labs former test subjects one was leading a gang in the city taking out former employees trying to find Brenner, before we could grab her, we thought there was snakes on our feet… and by the time we worked out it was an illusion she was long gone. Another is living a normal life married two kids…” he paused at this “who both have abilities after a car crash. And of course, Jane Hopper, who makes three” he paused at this, “her mother had powers and after being tested on for most of her life she does too, the male former test subject” he said reading off his paper, “kids got abilities after a car crash,” she jumped up at this, that activated the powers. “He can communicate with animals and so can his kids,” god, that was so cool. “They survived the accident and live in the middle of nowhere and want to be left alone.” Dr Sam smiled at them, “we have all been working on theories on how you got abilities Billy,” she wanted to scream she did as well, even show them her board, but kept her mouth shut. “Since despite living in Hawkins you have no other connection with anyone.” Dr Sam paused. Rubbing his eyes.

“Our theories for you Billy, is that some families have abilities, but they may have been dormant, and eventually Dr Brennen former head of Hawkins lab found some of them. He ran gross and terrible experiments on them which activating their powers, Some died some escaped.” He said leaning down. “And that the kids of former test subjects may be born with abilities but they come out due to either tests, a stressful event, or life-threatening encounters or perhaps a demon from another realm bought them out.” He tilted his head to Billy his eyes gentle., “I am assuming Mr Hargrove that you never agreed to go into experiments” Neil shook his head as though the idea was ridiculous.

The general looked at Billy, “where’s your Mother son?” he said gently. As through he knew his mum was a delicate subject. Billys eyes widened, no one said anything for a minute Neil getting angrier and angrier.  
“She left,” he sneered, but the men ignored him.  
“I – don’t know,” Billy said finally, they turned to Neil, “I don’t know if your right about the powers, I have had stressful events before.” The head of the anti commie committee looked at the general who sneered the man seemed angry but not at Billy. He held up a plastic sandwich bag, Billy old medallion although it was broken in half.  
“It’s been tested to have certain chemicals on it which were used in Hawkins lab although no one knows what it is, its believed it stopped your powers from presenting,” at this Neil shuffled in his seat.  
“His Mother use to wear it,” Neil said finally. The man said shrugging, the three men nodded.  
“We thought you would say something like that,” the head of the anti commies said he smiled at Billy sadly.  
“Mr Hargrove,” the general said firmly, “we have reports, of a” he squinted down at the paper, “demagorgin,” she nodded glad someone got it right, “running ramped in Russia, and we are glad we have two individuals who can take the beast, in case they release it on the USA,” he looked at Billy, but Max felt her stomach drop they were going to take Billy to go in the army. She almost jumped on him. “Somehow despite being brainwashed, you were able to break it and somehow destroy a weapon of mass extinction, without knowing you have abilities and at the age of eighteen. Single handily with assistance of a fourteen year old.” The General almost chuckled. “Wish I had an army of you kid,” Neil snorted. The general leered at him.

“You are aware Mr Hargrove that this mind flayer monstrosity, wanted victims to feed upon, human people,” he shrugged, “and Billy was hand chosen as his host,” Neil opened his mouth and closed it. “We believe it is quite possibly because he felt his psychic powers, he could shield him self from Jane Hoppers visions, which is new. However, despite everything, Billy didn’t hurt the people he lived with even though they would be the easiest targets.” Neil deserving it, went unsaid. “And unlike everyone one else we have interviewed, he has memory of the incident and he was able to fight off the mind flayer,” he indicated the people on the couch. Neils mouth was comical, opening and closing, opening and closing. Max wanted to wrench a tooth out. He pulled pictures out and showed them to Neil “it was huge and stank it was the scariest thing I had ever seen and I have seen wars Mr Hargrove.. and that’s when it was dead,” Max could only see half the mind flayer, Neils mouth opened.  
The General finished by saying “like I said, wish I had an army of you kid.” The three than looked at each other, like they were thinking something over, the General and Dr Sam looked at the Anti commie committee, who looked at Billy straight in the eye. He looked at Billy for a long moment, which dragged.  
“Defeating the mind flayer, the commies, getting a pay out, we expected you to be on your way to California. But you end up buying a place for your Family to live in,” the anti commie guy said, he looked familiar but Max couldn’t place it must be the wig and moustache, “despite everything.” He was silent again. Like he was debating something.  
The anti commie guys fake moustache twitched like he was having an embolism. He than looked at Billy smiled sadly, looked at Neil and his eyes eyes narrowed. Looked at Max and winked at her, and looked at Mum and her giant belly and smiled.

He looked at the other two, the general whispered something. Anti commie guy whispered back.

He stared at Billy, his blonde hair blue eyes, his scared expression.  
And finally nodded.  
The General smiled and Dr Sam nodded.

Max felt her breath hitch. “Normally” anti commie guy finally said. “We wouldn’t let threats to the state wander around Indiana, but…” he looked at Billy hard, like he was thinking Billy could be a model or something, “I do believe that you Billy and Jane Hopper pose no risk to anyone” the head anti commie guy said. Neil opened his mouth but closed it, “so as long as certain… precautions are taken the USA government have no problem with letting you all live normal lives… as possible,” The head commie guy looked at Billy, leering in “Billy would you agree to certain rules?” Billy shifted a little.  
“I ah- well they depend what they are, but yeh.” Anti commie guy smiled.  
“Well, I hope you all like Indiana,” he tilted his head, to their surprised faces, “because you are all now stuck here.” Billy’s eyes widen, his mouth formed, and the head of the anti commies nodded.

“Stuck here,” Neil said slowly repeating the Anti commies’ words, he nodded passing him a card, “You three … well three and a half I guess are free to wander the state, if you need to leave the state to visit dying relatives or something, call and let us know, but as long as we know what his doing and what his up to, we will basically leave you all be but we need you all to stay in Indiana, the Commies would love to get their hands on him.” He said indicating Billy. Max felt her heart drop.  
“But my Dad lives in La,” The anti commie man nodded, and pulled out papers pushing them to Max tickets to Indiana airport, “we have paid for the next few visits for him to come see you and put him up in a motel, until we stop the commies you all need to stay where we can protect you, I know it seems silly staying where they invaded before… we need to know where you are.” Neils eyes narrowed he hated being told what to do… hated it.

The anti commie guy looked at Billy “I am afraid your days of being a life guard are over,” he said firmly, “your pension will have to cover your needs,” Max knew it was ten times what he made as a life guard but didn’t mention it. “Hopefully by the time you leave college – you can work in an office doing peoples taxes,” Billys eyes drop. “Maybe even meet someone nice, have a quiet life.” He emphasised quiet. “But for now, when you leave the house, do it during the very early morning or night, the quiet times,” the anti commie guy explained Billys eyes widened, “keep low profile, never go anywhere with too many people, hard ware store, grocery story, library, video hire store, places like that.” He paused “should be easy in Hawkins,” he added. ”Only socialise with people who already know about your powers,” Billy moaned at that, “stay at home at night, unless you are in a small gathering with people on the list, that means no parties, if you have to do underage drinking do it here,” Billys eyes widen.  
“We can’t have you getting drunk and showing off your powers to random people for the hell of it kid,” the General said softly.

“Stay in Hawkins, only go to Bloomington when you go to College,” he said saying Bloomington firmly “you have a single room, you keep under the radar, try to keep with” Anti commie guy said looked at his paper “Jonathon Byers, Nancy wheeler, Steve Harrington and Robin Buckly they are going to college with you know and about your powers, but otherwise keep quiet.” Billy nodded, and didn’t snort. “That means,” he continues says “no sports, no drinking, no drugs, no frat parties, no parties, no … drag racing nothing that brings attention to yourself” Billy almost moaned, but surprising the general smiled. “And I am afraid… for now at least no dating with people that are not on the list and even then no… sex.” Billys eyes widened and his mouth went comical.. gross. 

The general looked amused “Sorry kid, but we cant have you floating your partner out of a window or something.” He said still amused. “You will get through it, it won’t be forever” he turned to Max, “you can’t tell anyone about your brother love okay, I mean expect half your class who knows,” he rubbed his head at this. She nodded, “Keep to the AV school boys and Jane Hopper don’t draw attention to your selfs,” the three looked at each other “and whatever you do, don’t let anyone not on the list see your powers.” He paused for a minute, “and while we are here, as you all know the trial of the past mayor is coming up,” they all nodded, even Mum “and you and Miss Mayfield are to testify,” they nodded, “It is very important Mr Hargrove,” the head of the anti commies said leaning in. “That you say that the commies instrument of mass destruction was the chemicals leaking into the water supply, and it was going to blow up, like a bomb but you stopped it. Not an inter dimensional daemon that you killed with bruit strength dumb luck, and psychic powers.” He paused rubbing his head “we have been going to everyone on the list telling everyone to say the same story.” 

“It is also very important that you saw the commies speak Russian, physically assault the former employees of scoops ahoy and you deactivated the weapon of mass destruction.” Billy nodded, they turned to max, “Miss Mayfield,” he said looking at Max, she felt her breath hitch. “We need you to say that you and your friends were shopping and fell down a vat, you witnessed everything, including your step brother deactivating the chemical bomb” she nodded. “It’s very important,” he said looking at everyone “that we keep the peace, we can’t have people of Hawkins knowing that an interdimensional demon was summoned by the commies only to be destroyed by a fourteen-year former old test subject and eighteen-year-old life guard who have psychic powers.” he rubbed his head. “And that the Russians took over a base under a mall, and had a code which was not found out by the CIA or FBI but by two teenage employees of an ice cream store who learnt Russian by a manual. In which they snuck into said base, with a ten-year-old and a fourteen-year-old with no teeth.” He rubbed his forehead like it was a headache, like it was embarrassing for them… and Max didn’t blame them. 

“They will do it,” Neil finally said, the general narrowed his eyes at him but nodded.  
They started to leave, and Max felt relieved.  
Dr Sam than spoke to Neil about Billy’s parentage, grandparents and such which he probably didn’t know, but they took some names.  
"Why dont we go out side," The general said and the four of them stood on the porch. The head commie guy, turned to Max and Billy, “I know things seem hard now kid, but it will get better,” he leaned in so close Max could only hear his raspy whisper.  
“I know his a piece of shit, but your pardon won’t cover killing your Dad accidently or otherwise,” Max eyes widen, he passed them cards with numbers on them, “you need to be with someone,” he admitted, “the high ups,” he paused looking at the anti commie guy “are conservative… maybe someday, things will change but for now there all picket fence nuclear family types.” He rubbed his eyes, his fake moustache almost falling the general kept staring at Billy as though in trace, “and the president himself flipped when he thought you were on your own, thought you would just sit in a dark room and plot world domination or something…” he sighed, “but when he found out about… despite everything he” he indicated Neil “put you though, you bought him a house, for you all to live in.” Billy mumbled something about ‘not living with him forever’ “but living here with them looks good on paper,” he admitted, “they wont let you live alone for now, they are freaked that you might run away and join a cult or the commies or something like I said all about family values.” The general rolled his eyes.

“Hate to say it kid, but some of them are even worse than him,” the anti commie guy said, shit what was his name, it was familiar, but Max couldn’t think of it, “but did right buying him this place,” he said with a smile, “it will keep him busy, busy good…” he turned to them “so just play nice, stroke his ego… people like him like that, that’s all they want to be the big man, play the game long enough and if he threatens to expose you or hurt you call this number and I will work out what to do with him by then.” The anti commie guy took his hankie and rubbed his face, the general gave them the card, the anti commie guy nodded.  
“Dad would sell me to the highest bidder if he could,” billy said whispering, his eyes narrowed.  
“Yes, but we will be watching him and you, and if he does our guys will drag him away. but if they miss it call me,” The general said firmly he sighed,  
"We will have to work out how to sell sending the breadwinner of a Family of five to prison for treason." The anti commie guy said rubbing his face.  
"I can support susan and the kids," Billy said firmly, the anti commie guy smiled a little, "I could," Billy said. The general raised his arm although cautiously, Billy looked like a frightened deer for a second but the general just put his hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "I know you could, but your eighteen you have college" the general said. "You defended the country from an invasion and demons let us work out the rest." the anti commi guy said he rubbed his eyes “the fbi will be watching the house" he admitted "following you around, keep low profile kids, I mean it, I – don’t want have to lock you up in some lab.” Billy gulped and nodded, Max nodded, she too was going to keep low profile. “Hopefully,” the general said, “we don’t need you and this Jane hopper to close the gate or deal with another monster again and the commies will keep to themselves.” He looked at Billy, “so what are we doing, young man?”  
“Low profile, keep quiet, can I talk to Heather to apologise?” he said helpfully.

“No” the two of them said at once, but that wasn't the loudest thing in the house. Max could hear Neil almost yelling at Dr Sam as he was trying (and failing) to remember his Ex wifes maiden name… I mean how hard was it? 

“No you cannot apologies to anyone," the general said, "you can’t talk about what happened, you don’t visit anyone who is not on the list, not even for a cup of tea and you can’t be in a relationship with anyone at least not yet.” Billy moaned,  
“Can I at least have party’s here,” the general rolled his eyes but smiled when he said it, and passed a list to Billy,  
“Its your house kid,” the general said, “but only people on the list,” he moaned “you might want to make friends with them, you are all now .. stuck together,” Billy put his hands in his head and Max patted his back. The general smiled sadly, "I hear you like basketball?" Billy nodded, "why dont you go and play with Steve harrington he has a basketball hoop and there isint a lot of traffic near his house." 

Neil Dr sam and Mum walked out and Max opened the door for them, the general grabbed her “call me the number if this Neil hurts you or anyone okay, don’t let,” he turned to Billy who had moved inside and was on the couch mourning his social life, “don’t let Billy use his powers on him, I mean it, once he does that it, his a weapon… and we cant protect him.” Maxs eyes widened and she barely heard Dr Sam saying he will visit in a few weeks.

Max saw Billy lying on his bed still staring at the list, “if I stare hard enough maybe it can be with people I can stand,” Max almost laughed and jumped on the bed, last year she wouldn’t have dreamed of doing that she grabbed the list.

Robin Buckley  
Jonathan Byers  
Joyce Byers  
Will Byers  
Jane Hopper  
Steve Harrington  
Jerry Harrington  
Amelia Harrington  
Dustin Henderson  
Jim Hopper  
Max Mayfield  
Erica Sinclair  
Lucas Sinclair  
Karen Wheeler  
Mike Wheeler  
Nancy Wheeler  
Ted Wheeler  
Alexi unknown  
Neil Hargrove  
Susan Hargrove  
Murray Bauman

She almost laughed “hey I am on the list,” he moaned, nodding.  
“Everything is crap, I have a bitching new Camaro and I can’t go anywhere, even home to Cali even if I wanted to, out of the 52 states of his great country I am stuck in the most boring one.” he moaned, “I can’t talk to Heather,” he moaned and she waited for the blankets to float or something but nothing did. She just sat on his bed patting his back. “I’m grounded for the rest of my natural life.”  
“There, there, there, there.” Billy looked at her and she shrugged, she wasn't great at sympathy. “El had to hide in a cabin for a year, and not leave not even for Halloween.” He moaned, he knew for a thireen year old not having Halloween would be terrible “and live with Jim Hopper,” Billy moaned more. “Hey El is on the list so is Hopper,” he nodded,  
“That’s great so the only people I can talk to is Steve the hair your middle school friends some smart chick, a band and photography nerd.”  
“Also a Russian spy that doesn’t speak English,” Max said he moaned loudly, putting his head on his hands. “Hey the baby isn’t on the list, does that mean you can’t talk to him or her,” He moaned again.  
“The baby isn’t born yet maybe that’s why.” He said moaning. “I guess being alone forever is better than being locked in a lab.” She almost opened her mouth to say he still had her, but she was a bit young to do keg drinking with him. She only shrugged and said,  
“El would agree,” she offered helpfully.  
Billy put his hands in his head "Everything is shit!"  
Well she couldn't disagree with that...


	4. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot this chapter, steve is coming up I swear :)

Chapter 4

The trial went well, for them anyway. Everyone said their piece. Billy had permission to go, even though it had a lot of people. An argument occurred between Father and son when Billy dressed in a singlet and jeans went to drive to the trial. Apparently that is not appropriate attire for court, and In the end Billy ended up wearing Neils old suit, or at least his shirt and pants... Max actually thought it may of been the suit he married Billys Mom in, but decided against saying anything to Billy. Max noted when they came to the court, an unimotive FBI fella pointed Billy to sit in a small room on his own... and wait. While they listened to everyones testomany. Heather said she couldn’t remember which was very good, and then her dad Tom went on the stand for three hours about how hard it was to get interviews and government conspiracy’s. An old fat lady complained about the kids in her house. Even Mike, Lucas, Will, and Dustin didn’t muck it up which was shocking for her.

King Steve said everything perfectly going on about falling down a vat, being tortured my Russian (or not English) commies but escaping and saving children. His parents gushing at his son the hero who escaped well trained Russian soldiers and who dragged the children away.  
She said exactly what she had to, and although the man treated her a little kid, it wasn’t as scary as she thought it might have been, they didn’t ask a lot of questions.  
Eventually Billy was called, and Billy they cleared the court out for Billys testimony though. forced in Neils Suit made him look different,. He said the exact words the people told him to say, at this the former mayor screamed he was a witch and the court had to be abjured for lunch when someone Keith she thinks who is riddled with acne stated that a male witch was a wizard and they had to stop Dustin and Will for saying anything. 

They left after that so she didn’t see the rest, but all in all not bad.

They sat around the table Billy at Dinner, Billy had stripped off Neils suit quick smart. “Billy can you pass the salt.” She said Billy nodded and mouth full for meat balls, by moving his finger the salt went straight to her, she smiled always a joy to see Billy do something against the law of physics. Neil slammed his fists down. “Damn it billy,” Billy looked up, the cutlery didn’t rattle,  
“Sorry,” he said, not really sorry, but still eating meat balls, last year he would have been shaking now… less so. Maybe the knowledge he could chuck Neil through brick wall helped. He looked up at Neil, his mouth tight.  
“Dad you were speaking to the General at the trial. Did the General say anything about me being able to do life again, now the trial is over, like leave the house? Without going for groceries.” Neil shook his head,  
“No, he wanted to know if you’re eating enough, he said you looked pale and thinks you have lost weight.” Neil rolled his eyes, like the generals concerns were foolish. "He acted like your a little kid and not a man," Oh Christ, Billy buried his head in his hands.  
“They are coming tomorrow, Dr Sam and the general, Mr Hubs is busy” Max assumed that is the head of the anti commie committee.

“I am still grounded,” Billy said the general nodded, “it has been,” he looked at her.  
“Day sixteen,” she supplied helpfully. Dr Sam looked at him, he had a friendly smile on his face, but Max didn’t trust anyone from the government.  
“Have you been doing your exercises I said, the meditation, has it been helping”  
“Relaxing my mind. Moving shit with my mind, yes I have moved the couch around so much we now need new carpet,” he turned to the general “don’t tell Neil,”  
“It was not my plan,” the general turned to them  
“Its funniest when the couch is floating, and you’re on it.” The general smiled a little at this, but Billy just leered arms crossed.  
“How come Jane Hopper gets to go out where and when she wants” he winged; the General rolled his eyes. Although Max didn’t think he was annoyed.  
“Because Jane hopper has had her powers for her entire life, and she knows how to control them.. mostly. She doesn’t have to buy bulk plates and glasses from the general store.” The general said leering at him. “And tell me billy Hargrove how long have you had your powers not counting the time, you spent in the hospital.”  
“A month,” he said softly,  
“twenty-three days,” Max corrected. The general rolled his eyes.  
“Kid, do you know why it was days and days before you got out of the hospital to us coming to see you at first. Because the higher ups didn’t know what to do with you, even the president was involved.” Billy’s eyes widened, “some of the brass wanted to drag you away, screaming. And force you to lead the fight against the commies.” He turned to Dr Sam who nodded. “In the freezing snow,” he looked at Billy firmly in the eyes, when Neil did it Billy panicked but when the general did it he wasn’t afraid. “in the middle of Russia,” he turned to Susan “however” the general leaned forward. “Thankfully,” he said “that the higher ups all agreed that sending potential weapons in Russia is a dumb idea encase you get captured and turned against us.” He paused “And despite the risk your untapped powers are, despite the fact you still break objects without meaning to, and making tables float. You proved to us and the vice president who was here, that day, we first met that you are not a threat,” Billys mouth dropped.  
“The vice president,” Susan said sitting down, The general nodded, “as in Vice president of the united states Bush”  
“He was in disguise but yes,” Dr sam said. “The president was going to come, but decided against it something about being recognisable.” The general leaned in.  
“You do realise… that you had a chance in hell, maybe ten percent chance of staying here, and a ninety chance of being dragged away… but in a very short amount of time, you proved to me, to the vice president of the united states, that you deep down, despite everything, despite your Dad and your Mum. You a very good kid, and deserve the benefit of the doubt and not to be locked away for being a risk, or made into a lab experiment or a secret weapon.” The general sighed rubbing this face “it was his decision to what happened to you,” the general said “that day we met, the vice president himself set the rules out.” Huh that’s why he was so familiar “so whether you like it or not, the only way we are going to be able to protect you, is for you to play by the rules.” The general whipped his brow. “He really went for bat for you kid,” he said looking at Billy, “in congress they had a special secret meeting just for you and Jane Hopper,” his eyes dropped “most of the congress the president himself wanted to drag you out kicking and screaming, I said my piece but it barely changed anything… but After Vice president bush stood up…,” the general paused “he really went to bat for you, ive never seen him defend some one like that before. Not even his own kids although he has never needed to,” he admitted, “at the moment it’s a wait and see and trust me when I say people are watching you…” he leaned back, “thankfully all they have found was Neil hargrove is a .. and a quote, a dick who doesn’t deserve you as a son, your step Mother is very pregnant and barfs through out the night, your sister likes skating and you have been doing some painting… by hand outside, and drinking and smoking, also the FBI guys wanted me to tell you that maybe white for the outside paint would look nice and to remind you the drinking age is 21 and you only have two lungs.” He shrugged at this, the general leaned in, Max could see his eyes soften. “I know you are just a kid what happened to you wasn’t fair, it was shit to be honest… but that creature picked you for a reason… and I know at eighteen that being stuck in the same house as your Father must seem like hell.” He rubbed his head, “and I know its easy for me to lecture you, I don’t live here, I didn’t go through it. But I promise you if you play nicely you will get the benefits. The vice president himself is your fan, shit he might be the next president. And even if he is not, he painted the picture that you are some type of saint… in denim. Even if the opposition get in, you will be probably still eventually free to live your life anyway you wish, and probably with more rewards than you already have.” The general leered at him.  
“But the winging and complaining will rub certain people the wrong way. Especially when I, when Dr sam and the vice president went to bat for you. The government has given you a pardon, a pension, free college and lots of money. It makes you look like a spoilt brat which I know you’re not, and that will make you end up in the middle of Russia.” He gulped at that, “and one place worse for a Cali boy than Hawkins its Russia, so until I tell you so, you are to follow the rules,” he echoed crossed his arms. He nodded very quickly, anything was better than conscription.  
“I’m sorry,” he broke out at once, he proably looked partiectic now… like a pussy. “I didn’t … I am very grateful,” the general looked at him with a hard look.  
“I know kid.” He leaned forward, “look there not going to come in here and drag you kicking and screaming without cause, but …” he rubbed his face, “there have been a lot of boys younger than you lost in war, and some think you could end the war with the commies .. which is a terrible idea.” 

Dr Sam coughed, “its important that until your powers are under control enough that when your anxious you don’t cause an anxiety attack you are stuck under the rules whether you are here or in college.”  
“It only happens if Neil,” Max started, but Susan shushed her.  
“Has he hurt you,” the General said, ignoring her Mum, he shook his head, “that’s good,” he said. “If he does call the number, we will come back in two weeks,” the general said he turned to him, “Kid ill protect you for as long as I can,” he said looking tired “but me and the vice president can only go so far,” he paused “go rent some movies kid, read some books, do some DIY home repairs, go visit and make friends with people on the list, play basketball with Steve you were on the team together right, just don’t float the basketball infront of the neighbours, cook something, take this one” he pointed to Max “for some drives to the hoppers cabin, spend some time talking psychic stuff with Jane Hopper. Do some gardening in the backyard during the day your getting to pale, and eat more your too thin,” Billy looked at him.. he would protect him as long as possible, he almost called bull shit but looking at the hard stern general he only saluted him, the hard man chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Vice president Bush was here.” Neil said mouth full of steak, Billy nodded. Neils eyes narrowed, “and you complained about not being allowed to party.” He took a gulp of beer, “you complained to a General of the army about your life.” Billy fiddled with his food, he said nothing  
“The Vice president wasn’t here today,” Billy mumbled, Neil hit the table, and Max waited for items to start to shake … they didn’t.  
“You are a spoilt ungrateful brat,” Neil almost screamed, Billy said nothing just eating, “nothing to say, well you may as well pack your bags, they will be dragging you to some leaky cell now or to the middle of Russia.” Billy said nothing just kept eating, Max couldn’t believe it, normally pre ability Billy would scream back or try to do something passive aggressive. Post ability billy would cause items to float, but this Billy just calmly ate his dinner ignoring him. “Nothing to say!” Neil pushed the table and Billys plate and Maxs glass fell to the floor, but there was no smash… they just floated there. The glass went to Maxs hand and the plate levitated on Billys lap he pushed his chair out and continued to eat. “I spend years teaching you respect and you disrespect the vice president and a leading general!” it was eerie watching Billy being abused by Neil only to have Billy ignore him in favour of his dinner.  
“He didn’t,” Max almost screamed, “Billy was super polite, the General read the right act but ruffled his hair when he went.” Billy looked at Max straight in the eyes and shook his head.  
‘Leave it kid’ the words floated into Maxs head, for a second, she thought it was a figment of her imagination until ‘Holy shit that actually worked, Max scratch your head if you can hear me!’ she scratched her head, Billys eyes softened and he smiled at her…. With Billy working out a new form of communication they forgot about Neil… who was now taking off his belt. Maxs eyes widened she knew what happened next.  
“Dad,” Billy said calm as Max has ever seen him, “I said what happened, put your belt back on,” Neil’s eyes narrowed,  
“No you need to learn respect, and if you use your powers on me,” he mouth turned into a smirk “they will lock you up,” Billy said nothing, although Maxs chest raised and fall.

“Yes, they did say that” Billy said as casually as talking about the weather, waved his hand and the fridge opened an unopen beer when from the fridge into Billys hand, Billy said nothing and took a drink of Neils beer. Which made Neil seethe, actually seethe “And what do you think will happen to you,” Neil looked confused, but said nothing, his eyes wide, “Scenario one, let’s say you beat me with that belt and I accidently kill you, maybe I defend my self and you fall back hit your head, and then you die oh well your dead, and I have the ‘its not my fault Mr Vice president it was an accident, he hurt me, I was scared,’ excuse, they lock me up… but not forever, they need me or my powers at least.” Billy took a slurp of beer, “and your still dead.” He said finally. “Second scenario I injure you, they take me away, well where are you going to live, not here? You won’t get the house if I’m locked in a lab, the government will sell it and take it back and your homeless with a baby on the way and a fourteen-year-old.” Neils face was comical, “third scenario, you calm down put your belt back on, we finish dinner, and I go and write a letter to the General, Dr Sam and Vice president of the united states telling him of my overwhelming gratitude for what they have done for me. My love for this country. And how terrible I would look in hospital clothes and prison jump suits.” Neil was silent, Max knows of how he hates being told what to do. Billy looked at him, as though waiting.  
‘If he goes scenario one or two jump under the table kid and call Hopper than the number the general gave us,’ Max could hear it as clear as day. He just looked at Billy nose bleeding, and oh shit his ears were bleeding now.  
Finally, after a minute of deliberation, Neil put his belt back on, pulled the table back, and sat down, “I’ll help you right the letters,” he finally said, “you would just muck it up.” Billy said nothing as he put his plate on the table and slurped more of his beer. Max felt like getting a score board Billy 1 Neil 0.

The rest of the evening was actually quiet, Billy washed and dried the dishes… with his psychic powers while sitting on the table drafting his letting to the Vice president, Neil looked at this leering at Billy but said nothing. Eventually they had a letter which was half written by Neil and half by Billy. Billy thanked Neil for his part and then went to his room.  
Mum said nothing the whole time.  
Max looked at Mum what is going to happen with Billy is no longer the punching bag? Will Neil turn on her? On me, on the baby. ‘Use the codeword kid.’ A shock went into her head,  
‘Billy are you reading my mind.’ She actually thought back,  
‘Think so, hey did you know the neighbour has a signed back to the future poster by Michael J. Fox, I really want to nick it but I think the feds are sitting outside..’ Maxs mouth hung open, ‘I read her mind at least I think I did,’ she literally ran into Billys room, he was sitting at his desk cocky smile in place nose bleeding. “So should we go and try to find this poster or” Billy said. Her mouth was hanging open.  
“Billy you can read minds,” she whispered loudly, he shushed her, actually shushed her,  
“Yes but don’t scream it out loud,” he turned his head to the door, “it’s going to be our secret, okay shit bird until I work out what the feds want.’ He coughed at this, and blood started to pore out of his mouth and touching his ears blood started to ooze down, “huh, reading minds is really” he yawned at this, “exhausting,” despite the fact that Billy can read minds all Max got out of the conversation that her and Billy have a secret together.  
Which was bitchin.


End file.
